lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1336
Report #1336 Skillset: Skill: DomothBlessings Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Mar 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: With endurance and willpower up on the chopping block with the onset of the Overhaul, this report aims to replace the minor blessing effects of the Justice and Death domoths as they would subsequently be made useless. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace Justice minor with the following: X% increase in esteem generated. Replace Death minor with the following: the undead blessing. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace Justice minor with the following: 33% decrease in karmic costs (blessings, curses, powers, etc.). Replace Death minor with the following: +2 dexterity (weighted). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace Justice minor with the following: X% increase to critical hit rate. Replace Death minor with the following: X% increase to critical hit damage. Player Comments: ---on 3/15 @ 18:43 writes: This report is based off report 1011 by Viynain. Please review that report for previous comments, the solutions and problem are intact from that report ---on 3/16 @ 04:38 writes: Well, seems unnecessary, but I fully support the above! I'm particularly fond of solution 1 just for the potential conflict involved, but solution 2 will also do nicely for niche-perks. Solution 3 is my least favorite, but can settle for it. ---on 3/17 @ 02:30 writes: Solution 1 ---on 3/18 @ 22:55 writes: All of these look great, support solution 1 best. ---on 3/20 @ 03:14 writes: Solution 1! ---on 3/21 @ 21:03 writes: If the undead blessing goes through, I would like there to be an hour cooldown after blessing an org/guild/race before you can switch the blessings up. Otherwise, it means that if the throne of Urlach is up for undead, the domoth holder can simply switch through the races to allow potentially everyone to get the blessing. I think a limiting factor would be nice ---on 3/22 @ 19:29 writes: I've heard a lot of confusion about the undead blessing on various aethers -- can we make it clear that the "undead blessing" is "allowing the influence of the undead" and not anything else (e.g. BlackCrypt benefits for everyone, or making an entire race (like merians, hahahaaaa) undead)). ---on 3/22 @ 22:21 writes: The undead blessing is, for all intents and purposes, actually making a race undead - thus the comment about conflict mechanics. The Black Crypt is an org construct, so benefits tied to that are separate from this report (unless you're Magnagoran). As far as being undead goes, the effects tied to it (as far as I know) do enable the influencing of the undead, but also comes with immunity from the plague, and being affected for either good or ill by the Throne and the Spire of Dionamus. RP-wise, that's another tangled ball which I think has potential for interesting results game-wise. ---on 3/25 @ 21:43 writes: Not a fan of the second aspect of Sol 1, but have no issue with any other aspect of the other solutions. ---on 3/29 @ 02:44 writes: Support 1, it'd be interesting to make domoths part of the conflict quests. ---on 3/29 @ 04:40 writes: Sure, let's go with solution 1, but then can we also nerf spire, or make the sea battle more even, or have Viscanti not suck ass? I don't really enjoy throwing away the one advantage Magnagora gets in two villages and getting zero return. These things are here for a reason and haven't been changed outside of auction items, I don't really think it goes along with the whole plan. And to change it now just because things are being changed seems like changing something just to change something. I'm not a fan to changing another thing just to make things more interesting. It's just going to end up being another bitter note in a long history of being screwed. ---on 3/30 @ 02:09 writes: Well, you probably saw this coming, but I really hate the idea of a mortal being able to impose undeath on a race. I don't really consider that to be interesting RP; it'd be pretty devastating in the context Celestian merian in particularly, other races within Celest(/Seren?). I am strongly opposed to the latter of Solution 1. I support Solution 2. ---on 3/31 @ 12:50 writes: Mm....yeah.. solution 1 is very distasteful to bless a race with undead, considering it goes against the rp of certain orgs/races. I'm sure kepherans as well wouldn't appreciate being undead when they fight against the undead and illithoids.. ---on 3/31 @ 23:06 writes: On the undead blessing suggestion, could perhaps make the Death minor blessing allow the EMBRACE UNDEATH command to turn undead, rather than forcing it onto everyone and anyone of that race. Otherwise fine with either of the other two solutions.